The following discussion of the background art is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention only. The discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to is or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Science fiction predicted the eventual development of robotic devices and “smart” devices which are arranged to autonomously perform one or more functions. In the past, due to limitations in computing power and the ability to create reliable, cost-effective electronics, robotic devices have largely been used in very specialized applications (such as in manufacturing applications) or as “show-pieces” (e.g. the development of ASIMO, a humanoid robot developed by Honda Corporation).
However, the explosion in and frenzied development of telecommunications and computing technology (such as the development of cell phone technology, the Internet, wireless Internet, the release of Global Positioning System technology for consumer use and miniaturised computing technology) now provides a platform for the development and creation of consumer robots.
For example, robot vacuum cleaners, small remote controlled robotic devices (e.g. helicopters and multicopters) and the more recent development of autonomous ‘self-driving’ vehicles are examples of practical and increasingly accessible robots and smart devices available to average consumers.
It is against this background that embodiments of the present invention have been developed.